Final Destination: Death's Clock
by KUULVEGASKIDD77
Summary: This is the continuation of the 4th Final Destination. When Christina's life goes into choz after a freak accident, she must save the lives of the others in the accident before 'Death's Clock' runs out of time. Read & Review...
1. Prolouge

Rain pattered down onto the streets, like an army of marching soldiers

Rain pattered down onto the streets, like an army of marching soldiers. In the distance, thunder rolled, and lightning streaked the sky. The wind howled, as if it were calling to you, begging for you to join it. It was an average night in Lorring, a small town about an hour away from Mt. Abraham.

It was usually a busy town, with anxious people rushing around its busy sidewalks, and cars crowding up its narrow streets. But, tonight, all was still, and all was silent. It was as if Death had taken hold of the town. As the rain showered down on the silent streets, a girl slept. This girl however, was no ordinary girl, but a girl that would soon be faced with the most difficult and wonderful gift anyone could ever receive. But for now, she was just a girl.

A girl named Christina Adams who was tired from a long and busy week. As the wind made the shutters outside her bedroom window rattle, Christina slept. The electronic alarm clock beside her bed changed from 12:59 to 1:00, and then winked off. It sat there, blank for a split second, before it clicked back on, the red LCD light reading a very vibrant and impossible 1:80. Then, suddenly, the numbers began to drop, as if it were counting down. Suddenly, it winked off again, and flashed the numbers 00:00. Before it completely turned off, it flashed the numbers 23:23. Then, it sat there. Blank.

A sudden wind whispered through her room, and rustled papers on her computer desk. One paper was swiped off her desk, and fluttered to the floor. It read "Kudos on your acceptance to McKinley University. We are looking forward to seeing you for the fall semester". Suddenly, a vial of red paint tipped over on her desk. The lid popped off, and slithered down the side of his desk. It pattered onto the paper, and streaked over the word McKinley.

The eerie wind approached Christina's bedside table, making a brochure rustle like an autumn leaf. The brochure's cover read, "_THIS RIDE MAY BE THE DEATH OF YOU_... Adventure Park's Newest And Deadliest Ride Has Finally Arrived! Come Ride The Worlds Largest Haunted Ride Before It's Too Late" it showed a mansion like structure, with a statue of the Grim Reaper in front of it. A sign above it said "The Reaper". Suddenly the brochure flipped open, and it showed a picture of a monorail and a new roller coaster. The pages flipped again and stopped at pictures of kiddy rides. There was a picture of bumper cars and a kiddy airplane ride. As the wind left the bedside table, and carried over to Christina's dresser, the brochure flipped closed, and on the back was a photograph of go-carts. The name of the track was Tour De France, and had a recreation of the Eiffel Tower in the middle of it.

As the wind reached the dresser, it flipped over the pages of an open dictionary. A pen that was leaning against the edge of a picture frame rolled onto the page. It stopped dead in the center of it, and the tip of the pen pointed to a word. That word was Fate... Then, as quickly and as silently as it had come, the mysterious wind vanished.

The room fell into a dead silence, accept for the faint sound, of Christina's breathing.


	2. Smoke Before Fire

Rain pattered down onto the streets, like an army of marching soldiers

A bright pink go-cart raced along the track, picking up speed as it traveled along. Behind it, a herd of unfortunate others trying there hardest to catch up. The pink go-cart sped around the track, and entered into the final lap. "This is the final lap boys and girls." Said a voice over a PA system, and the small crowd of on lookers cheered. In that crowd, was Christina Adams. Christina was a rather pretty girl, with long, flowing brown hair, and glistening hazel eyes. At a bright young age of 18, Christina had the mindset of a woman going through a mid-life crisis. She was quite mature for her age, but also very haggard. Next to her, was the love of her life, her long time boyfriend Danny Hitchcock. Danny was half a year older than Christina. He had short, spiked black hair and devilish blue eyes. He stood next to her with Christina's head promptly resting on his shoulder.

"Aww, what a Kodak moment," said someone from behind them. The couple looked over their shoulders, only to be blinded by a bright light. The light had come from a camera that was under the care of Christina's twin sister, Samantha. Samantha giggled, her long brown hair bouncing along with her, as she lowered her digital camera. Christina rolled her eyes. "Yeah, why don't you delete that one? You know how I hate candid shots!" Christina protested, reaching for the camera. Samantha smiled and pulled away. "Oh come on, as if one picture is going to kill you" she replied.

"No but about a hundred can be tiresome," said a boy from behind Samantha. She turned around, and grinned. Standing behind her was her boyfriend David Dayer. David was well built and had blonde hair that was pushed up into a faux hawk. He also had the most stunning crystal lake blue eyes. "I swear, about half that cameras memory is filled with pictures you took of you and me today," he continued. Sam laughed.

"Well, one more won't hurt," she replied. She moved next to David and snapped a picture, the flash illuminating their faces. Suddenly, an annoyed voice came from within the crowd. "Why don't you quit it with that crap? Its really annoying!" The four teens looked to their left, and saw Chris James strutting through the crowd. Chris is 17 years old, and had short spiky brown hair with blonde tips. His eyes were a mix of blue and gray. He was wearing his football jersey, with the number 81 on it, and his last name stitched onto the back. As usual, Chris had his girlfriend Natalie Patery attached to his arm. Natalie was also 17. She was a hot punky Asian girl. She was wearing a short plaid skirt and a really skimpy tank top. She had an iPod headphone in one ear, and the song "Us Against the World" by the Used was blasting through it.

"You people need to cut that crap out, cause that flash is really starting to bug me." Chris said. They all rolled their eyes. "It's not like she's taking pictures of you jack-ass," Danny replied. "And there's no signs saying she can't take flash photography."

"Whatever, lets out Tawny," Chris said, and he began to walk away, Natalie still attached to his arm. "What a jerk," said someone from the left of Christina. She looked next to her and saw her classmate Victoria Jayson. Victoria was your basic 17-year-old tomboy. She was a star player on their schools female basketball team. She was tall and really athletic. Next to her, was hers really close friend Joey Salinas. Joey was also 17, and was the star player of their schools soccer team. He too was very athletic. "Yeah that loser's a real piece of work," said Joey.

"Eh, we don't let him bother us," replied Christina. Danny nodded. The two classmates shrugged their shoulders and walked away. "Danny! Christina! Over here!" shouted a young girl. Christina and Danny looked for the source of the yell, and saw Danny's best friend Mickey Cole and his girlfriend Erin Mc Hale. Mickey was only 16, and one grade lower than Christina. He was sort of nerdy, but worked really hard in school. Erin was a year older than Mickey. She was wearing tight jeans and a tee shirt that said "_I RODE THE DEVIL'S FLIGHT AND SURVIVED_". Christina recognized the shirt from an amusement park up in McKinley. It was from an old Roller Coaster called 'Devil's Flight,' that was taken down a few year back after it derailed and killed a bunch of high school seniors. A sudden chill ran up her spine. Before she could take any notice to a sudden feeling of helplessness, Danny was dragging her through the crowd. As they walked through the crowd, the song "Don't Fear The Reaper" by The Blue Oyster Cult came on over the parks PA system. She didn't know why, but the song gave Christina a bad feeling. As they reached Mickey and Erin, they accidentally bumped into another girl. The girl quickly turned to them.

"Jesus, you almost knocked me over! Why don't you try looking while you walk?" she asked in a snobby tone. The girl was Mianna Wilson. She was the typical popular black- mexican mix chick, with the exception that she was an A student in Samantha's class, and a really spoiled girl. She was wearing black short shorts and a black striped tee. She rolled her eyes and walked away. Tagging quietly behind her was her "for now" boy friend Blake Martyrs. There was a minor problem with their relationship, and it was the fact that Mianna was 17, and Blake was 22. He was obviously only a temporary thing to Mianna, because at the end of the summer, he would be heading back up to McKinley University, where he went to college.

"What a freak!" said Erin, Mickey chuckled. "Hey guys, what's up?" He asked Christina and Danny. "Oh, nothing. We're actually going to go wait on line for that new ride 'The Reaper' soon," replied Danny. "Oh cool. Me and Erin will tag along. But before we do, I have to get something to drink. Want to go to the concession stand?" Mickey asked.  
Erin shook her head. "Its not worth it. Here, have a sip of my drink, because a bottle of water costs a dollar eighty over there." Mickey nodded as Erin handed him a bottle of water. The brand of water was "Northern Hope", but it was torn in one spot, making the label read, "No Hope". Mickey took a big gulp of the water, and gave it back to Erin.

"Ok, I'll go to the haunted house thing, but only if we take the mono-rail. That ride is a long way away. I'll die of heat exhaustion before I can be scared to death" Erin said. "Yeah that's cool, a nice air conditioned ride would be nice," Christina said. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, and besides, I've been dying to try that thing. Supposedly, it's the most high tech transportation available. I heard that the airports are even considering using the same company for transportation to and from terminals," Christina continued. "Oh I don't know. I can walk it." Erin said, "I'll survive". "Come on now, ride it with us. It'll be a lot quicker. If we walk it, the line for The Reaper can get massively long." Christina replied. Erin wrinkled her nose, and nodded. "Fine. I guess its for the best, it is hot as hell out here." "Alright, I just have to get my sister before we go. She'd kill me if we went without her." Christina said.

After getting Samantha and David, the group of teens headed for the monorail terminal. They were so excited that they didn't seem to notice the gray clouds rolling in above, and that the wind was silently picking up speed. "Oh I can't wait to go on 'The Reaper'! It's going to be the craziest ride ever!" said Sam. But, little did she know, that the most chilling ride of her life, was going to occur in a matter of minutes.

As the kids reached the terminal, a slight wind blew through the park. The breeze rustled Christina's hair, and sent shivers down her spine. She looked towards the terminal and saw a flashing sign right near the entrance. It was like a timer, a timer that counted down to when the next train would leave the terminal. She looked at the countdown, and raised her eyebrow. The numbers on it read 01:80, but only for a split second, and it went to 01:00. Suddenly, Christina felt as if her stomach was filled with dozens of butterflies. She felt a sense of doom, but she quickly put it in the back of her mind. She caught sight of another electronic sign, and this one read "Terminal 2". As she glanced passed the sign, she could have sworn that the sign had just flickered and read "Terminal 23" for a fraction of a second. She rubbed her eyes. She must have been seeing things.

Suddenly, a voice came over the parks PA system. "Would the owner of a black Honda Civic please report to the parking lot? The license plate number is O81-FD04, with a McKinley University bumper sticker on the bumper. You're blocking Entrance Gate 23. Thank you." The PA clicked off, and the song "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Ozbourne came on. Christina saw an older kid walking out of the terminal, an angry look on his face. She remembered seeing him in the parking lot, and realized that it was his car that needed to be moved. As he walked passed Christina, his cell phone went off, and "The Hell Song" by Sum 41 was the ring tone. Christina was really starting to get uncomfortable. Danny looked up at his, as they slowly walked towards the terminal.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Christina looked up at him. "Uh...yeah...Yeah I'm ok. Just have a lot on my mind." she replied. Danny took her by the hand, and gave it a little squeeze.  
"Listen, don't freak out on me, you were doing so well. I... you I know don't like when I ask you but, have you been taking your meds?" he asked. "Yes, I have. I need to or I'd be a total wreck," she said. Danny nodded. "Good, because I don't want any wreckage today. I just want you to have a good time with me. Ok?" Christina smiles. "Yeah, I know." She said. They leaned in and gave each other a quick kiss.

Then, they locked arms, and followed the others into the bright and busy monorail terminal.


	3. Death Train

Rain pattered down onto the streets, like an army of marching soldiers

Terminal Two wasn't nearly as crowded as Christina had expected. There were probably about 50 people waiting anxiously for the next monorail to arrive. Erin rolled her eyes. "Seriously, we so could have been the 'The Reaper' by now if we walked!" she exclaimed. "When's the next train rolling in anyways?" Christina looked over at the wall of the terminal and saw another countdown clock. It read " Next Mono-rail Will Arrive In: 01:23. "According to the timer thing it should be here in like, a minute" Samantha replied.

"Plus, its air conditioned Erin! Would you want to walk all the way to the ride in this heat?" Mickey asked. "Yeah, just relax Erin, it'll be here soon. We'll get on it, and be by The Reaper in no time!" Danny said. Erin sighed.

"Well, I'm sure there's going to be a killer line by then" she replied. Christina looked around the terminal. There was an electronic sign near the entrance that said "Terminal Two" in red lettering. Suddenly, the word two went out, making the sign simply read " Terminal." She got the shakes just from looking at that sign. She looked away and noticed that there was a group of 5 TV's against a wall near the tracks. They were all showing clips of rides in the amusement park. She also notice that the first four were cracked.

The first TV showed clips from a ride Christina recognized as "Fun Flight' which was a kiddy airplane ride. There was a crack in the corner of the screen. The next TV was showing a bunch of happy people crashing into each other with bumper cars, and a crack was going across the third TV displayed a center if it. The roller coaster called "The Big 180", because of its 180-degree hills, and had two cracks in its center. The fourth TV was showing clips from the go-cart racetrack. This TV's screen was the worst. A big spider webbed crack was spanned out from the center of it. The last TV was showing a little train ride for toddlers. Christina was about to look away again when something caught her eye.

The last TV was smoking. Suddenly, a crack appeared dead in the center of it, and was soon followed by more and larger cracks. There was a sudden pop sound, and everyone in the terminal looked at that TV. It had suddenly imploded, sending a shower of sparks and glass onto the floor. There was a murmur in the crowd over the exploding television, which was soon interrupted by a massive roar. The crowed gave their attention towards the tunnel. A bright light could be seen at the end of the tunnel, and it made Christina feel as if she were walking into heaven.

The monorail wailed into the station, creating an intense wind that swept over the crowd. A piece if paper that had been lying on the floor was thrust into the air. It twirled through the air a couple of times, before it fluttered down, and landed in front of Christina. She looked down and saw a flyer for a band that would be performing in the park. The name of the band was "The Fallen Angels", and it showed a picture of all the band members wearing devil horns. Christina was snapped out of her daze when the train came to a halt, making a high pitched screech as its was dragged along its single metal track.

The monorail was a midnight black color. It had four, wide, plexi-glass windows and two entrance points on each car. The train wasn't very big, and it only consisted of two cars, each one about the size of a typical subway train car. Right above one of its doors, was a serial number that was used to identify each car, incase it needed matninence. Christina looked at the serial number and felt as if she had just been thrust into a pool of ice. The ten digit serial number was 081-123-0300.

She shuttered, because she had no idea why she kept getting this feeling of doom. She had a sudden feeling, a feeling that told her not to get on this train. She was about to say something when suddenly the sliding metal doors whirred to life, and swished open. Danny quickly grabbed her by the hand, as Samantha, David, Mickey and Erin scurried inside the rear car. She was quickly pulled in behind them by Danny, as about two dozen people rushed in next to them. Danny looked around and hurried over to where their friends were seated.

They quickly grabbed seats before they were all gone. Just as they sat, the doors swished closed, and there was an electronic beep, indicating that the trains PA system was about to come on. "Hello ladies and gentleman, this is your engineer Steven Sorter. The train will be leaving at this time and should arrive at its stop, which is located about 2 minutes away from our newest attraction The Reaper. The estimated time until we reach our final destination is around 3 minutes or 180 seconds. Thank you." The PA went dead, and an electronic time clock appeared on the wall of the train. It read "Eta: 180". Christina looked around the train car. Most people were seated, and only about six of them were standing, holding onto metal support poles.

She recognized a lot of faces on the train. Mai and Zeke were sitting a couple of seats over from them, with their hands locked as usual.  
Across from them was Chris and his girlfriend Natalie, who was still listening to her iPod. Sitting next to Chris was Joey and Victoria, who were horsing around with a mini soccer ball Joey had won at one of the parks game stands. Mickey, Erin, Sam and David were next to her and Danny.

Christina looked around at the walls of the terminal. There were ads for different attractions in the park. One of them was for a concession stand called Andy's Burgers.  
Right under it was a poster for the roller coaster The Big 180. She still had a feeling of doom, but simply couldn't do anything about it because the train had begun to leave the terminal. She took one last look out the window, before the train entered its tunnel leading to the outside tracks. Then, the world outside grew dark. Just as the train screamed out of the terminal, the PA cackled to life. "Attention, due to high winds, were are temporarily closing The Big 180".

The track outside the tunnel was about fifty feet above the park. It even ran through one of the loops of the roller coaster named Demonic Journey. On each side of the track were lamp posts. Each post looked exactly like an ordinary city sidewalk one. It was a long pole with an arm extending out over the tracks. Each pole was about 20 feet high, and each pole was about 5 feet long.

As the wind picked up, one of the arms began to rattle. It shook violently, making a low pitched clinking sound. Suddenly, the bolt that was holding the arm onto the pole popped, and clattered onto the single metal track of the mono-rail. As the wind continued to blow, the whole arm was ripped from its place. There was a shower of sparks as its electrical wires were severed. The arm clanked onto the track, and lyed there, straight across it, as if it were waiting for the unexpecting train.

The train raced out of the tunnel, and out into the open. Christina looked at the sky, and noticed that it was beginning to gray. The train whizzed through the loop of the ride Demonic Journey, just as the roller coaster rolled around it. It felt as if the mono-rail was only inches away from the screaming ride, as it thundered passed Christina's window.  
She was just about to push her feeling of doom aside and try to enjoy herself, when all hell broke loose.

Outside, the train ran over the metal arm. There was a sea of sparks as the metal arm was pulled under the train. It propelled off of the wheels on one side of the track, and slammed into the wheels on the other side. The wheels squealed, and began to loosen. The arm was propelled again, and it slammed into an electrical box used to control the electronic signs on the train. The devious arm then smashed into a set of wheels on the second car making them pop off, before getting lodged in between two of them, rendering them useless.

Before Christina knew what hit her, she was on the floor of the train. It felt like they had just hit something. There was a sound of metal screeching and a loud clanging from below the train. Suddenly, the train car began to shake. Their car was filled with screams as it began to move side to side, as if it were about to tip over. Beneath the train, wheels began to pop off, and clank onto the tracks. Danny yelled as he was tossed against a Plexiglass window.

Erin was clutching onto a support pole for dear life, as David held Samantha with one arm, and the pole with the next. The movement of the train grew violent, and people were thrown in every direction. Blake was thrown onto the floor. As he fell, his back slammed into a support pole, making it break loose from its bolts in the roof. The pole bent over, and went on a 90 degree angle. Just then, Erin was thrown backwards. Before anybody could do anything, she was thrust into the pole. It erupted from her sternum showering everyone with blood.

The car filled with screams, as they were soaked with blood, and gore. Joey was standing right near Erin, and blood had shot into his eyes. He screamed and let go of the pole he was holding onto. He quickly lost his balance, and was thrown to the floor. As he fell, his head slammed the edge of a seat. There was a loud crunch as his skull was shattered. Bone fragments sliced into his brain, killing him instantly. Blood began to ooze from his ears as the train rocked again.

Suddenly, the train screamed into another tunnel. As it went in, it smashed along the wall of the tunnel, sending Natalie flying. She quickly grabbed onto a support pole and stopped. Her face was about two inches away from the window when the car rocked again, and slammed into the tunnel. The collision made the plexi-glass shatter, and shoot into her face. She didn't even have time to scream before a huge shard of glass slashed into her throat. She fell over, blood spewing from the open gash. "No!" Chris yelled. He collapsed to his knees next to Natalie.

Suddenly, Mianna was thrown backwards. She stumbled over Chris, and flew straight into the pole Erin had lost her life to. She screamed as her face slammed into it, its tip impaling her through her eye. There was a loud crack and a splat as the tip of the pole burrowed through her skull and shot out the back of it. Brain matter and blood spackled the wall behind her. Victoria screamed as brain matter flew into her face, entering her mouth. She dropped to the floor and the rocking car made her fly towards the train's sliding doors.

Under the train, the trapped metal arm suddenly dislodged and clanked along the wheels of the second car. They all began to pop off, and roll along the tracks. The arm then smashed an electrical box used for controlling the train's sliding doors, creating an eruption of sparks.

Just as Victoria slammed into the train's doors, they whirred to life. She looked up at them with fear, and knew what was going to happen next. Before she could react, the doors slid open, and with one last scream, Victoria was thrust from the train, and dragged under the tracks. With a slurping sound and a shower of blood, Victoria was gone. Everyone screamed as the other door whirred open. Still in a daze over Natalie's death, Chris went to stand up. "Chris no!" yelled Christina. But it was too late. The train rocked on its side and threw him backwards. He was about to fly out of the open train door, when Christina jumped up and grabbed him. She too was about to fly out of the train with Chris, when she managed to catch onto a support pole.

She was holding Chris's shirt collar with all her might. Just when she thought she had saved Chris, Chris's shirt tore, and before Christina could grab his arm, his lower torso had exited the train. There was a terrible tearing sound, as his body was ripped in half at the waist. Christina had managed to catch him by the arm, and screamed. She was now holding onto a lifeless upper body. She let go, and what was left of Chris slid out of the train. Danny screamed, as the window he was thrown upon spider-webbed and began to crack. "Danny! Hold on, don't move!" Yelled Christina.

"I can't I can't do this!" he yelled. Christina reached across the train, and then… Someone fell on top of her. They rolled off and flew towards the window. Christina screamed. She realized that it was Sam, and she was going to fall on the breaking window. She tried to grab her, but couldn't, so she landed on top of the window. Suddenly, there was a shattering sound, as the window gave way, and threw both Danny and Sam out of the train, and under it. The mangled wheels tore them apart.

Christina screamed. How could she have let this happen? She should have gotten everyone away from this crazy train when she felt those feelings of dread. Before she could think anymore, something horrible happened. The train derailed fully, and scraped the left side of the train against the side of the tunnel. There was a sound of crunching, as the whole left side of the train was torn away. The huge gaping hole that had once been the left side of the mono-rail had just become the most deadly component of the crash.  
Jagged strands of metal stuck out in every direction, and the hole also served as an exit for all of the struggling passengers. One by one, people were thrown through the hole, and splattered on the tunnel wall. Christina held onto her support pole for dear life, as tears dripped down her face.

She had let her sister, and the love of her life die, and for that, she'd never forgive herself. Out of the corner of her eye, Christina saw that the tunnel was coming to an end. A bright light was beaming from up ahead. She looked around the mangled car, and saw that there were only three of them left. Mickey and Blake were also holding onto support poles, but he could tell that Mickey was quickly loosing strength. "Hold on Mickey! Don't let go, you can do it!" she wailed.

"I'm going to let go! I can't hold on, I can't!" he screamed. Just then, the train left the tunnel. It scraped along on its last few wheels before fully tipping over. The three survivors screamed as the left side of the train slammed down onto the tracks, and skidded along them. Below, Christina saw the track of the mono-rail and knew that falling onto it would result in instant electrocution. Plus, if the electricity from the tracks didn't kill you, you'd be run over by the train and crushed for sure.

She watched in horror as Mickey screamed and let go of the pole. She looked on as he landed on the tracks and shook violently, as a surge of electricity pulsed through his body. Then, just as Christina had expected, the side of the train ran over him, scraping him along like a bug. She watched as his limbs were thrown about the tracks, like some bizarre scene from a movie. She looked over at Blake, just as he let go. He let out a cry, and dropped onto the torn metal remains of the train. A large metal shard tore through his stomach, and Christina watched in complete horror as Blake's internal organs spilled out all over the tracks. Christina screamed. She knew that it was her turn next. And sure enough, something crazy happened.

The track came to a sharp turn, and the mono-rail slammed into the side of the turn, jumping over it. The first car snapped away from the second one and plunged off of the tracks. It flipped through the air before it slammed into the roof of the ride The Reaper. There was a horrific sound of twisting metal, as the mangled car made the roof of the ride cave in. Screams filled the air, as panicking people waiting in line ran from the scene. There was a loud boom, and flames shot up into the air, smoke billowed out from the gaping hole in the rides roof. Christina saw it all in a split second. The first car crashed through the roof of The Reaper and somehow started a fire. Now, as her car plunged down towards the hole, she prayed that somehow, she would survive the collision.

Then, the car fell through the hole, and smashed onto the remnants of the first one. Christina saw a blinding white light, and heard the sound of metal hitting metal. Then, she saw nothing but black.

A coffin shaped mechanism lyed in ruins on the rails of the haunted ride. Flames flickered, illuminating dozens upon dozens of charred and mangled bodies. The inside of The Reaper looked like an old mansion, and it had fake spider webs all over it. The two mono-rail cars lay dead in the center of it, flames pouring out of them. Metal shards were in every direction. It was actually the heat from the flames that awoke Christina.

She opened her eyes, and saw nothing but blur at first. She tried to move, but her leg was throbbing, as if someone had shoved dozens of steak knives into it. As her eyes cleared, she realized why her leg was in such intense pain. There was blood oozing from it, and there was a long metal support pole impaled in her knee.

She bit her lip as the pain shot up her leg. She looked around, and what she saw was more disturbing than a pole imbedded in her kneecap. There were bodies everywhere. Some of them were mangled, with parts missing, like arms, legs, and heads. There were charred remains scattered everywhere, and some were beyond human recognition. Christina tried to open her mouth to scream, but she felt a piercing pain in her chest. She looked down and saw that there was blood all over her shirt. When she looked closer, she saw that there was a metal shard burrowed into it.

Suddenly, she heard a whimper. She looked around, and she saw movement amongst all of the carnage. She squinted her eyes and saw that there was a girl laying on her back about ten feet away from her. There was another coffin shaped mechanism on top of her, most likely crushing her legs. She rolled her head to the side, and her eyes met Christina's. "Can... can you help me?" she muttered. Christina weakly shook her head.

"Please...please God help!" she screamed. She was looking at something behind Christina. Slowly, she turned around and saw that the countdown clock was still intact. It was counting down from 00:10. Suddenly, she smelled gas. She looked around as the girl tried desperately to move the coffin shaped car off of her. "The gas from the rides power source is leaking! Oh my God! The generator is leaking out gas!' she screamed. Christina looked at the clock. It was down to five seconds. "HELP US PLEASE!" shouted the girl. "Help us!"

Just then, Christina looked at the clock and it flashed a vibrant 00:00. For some reason, she knew what was going to happen next. Right before the mangled countdown sign sparked and ignited the gas seeping invisibly through the ride, she heard the girl scream out one last time. Then, there was a flash of light, which lead to total darkness...


	4. Be Their Savior

There was no fire, no blood, and most of all, no pain

There was no fire, no blood, and most of all, no pain. Christina was alive, and in a much better condition than she had been in just moments ago. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, and realized that she was sweating. "When's the next train rolling in anyways?" Erin asked. Christina already knew the answer...

"One minute and twenty three seconds." She muttered. Samantha looked at her.

"Christina...are you ok? Are, are you crying?" Sam asked. "Are you having an anxiety attack?" Christina looked her dead in the eyes. "I'm not getting on the train. I'm not! It's going to crash! The train is going to derail, and kill everyone I saw it!" she yelled. Everyone started to stare.

"Christina shut up, you are so not funny right now. You're being really stupid." said a voice. It was Mianna. "Sam, can you get your psychopath sister out of here? I mean, isn't she late for her shock treatment or something?" "Shut the hell up you stuck up bitch! Why don't you go sneak off into a corner and fuck your college boyfriend?" Samantha replied.

"Excuse me? At least my man isn't a little punk like your little boy over there." She said, pointing to David. "I'm sure he really knows how to please a lady!" she added sarcastically. "Babe just shut up, ok." Blake said. "I don't want any trouble."

"Well your little girlfriend pissed me off! Don't talk about my sister like that you whore!" Samantha scream. She reached over and slapped Mianna. Christina was shocked. She had never seen Sam get so confrontational. Mianna lunged at Sam and grabbed her hair, she slapped Sam in the face and Sam lashed back, back handing her in the mouth. Mianna screamed as Sam yanked her perfectly straightened hair.

Blake intervened and grabbed Mianna by the waist, but she kicked her leg and nailed Samantha in the shin. She let out a brief cry before she curled her hand into a fist and delivered a hefty punch to Mianna's face. The small crowd went into an uproar. David grabbed Sam by her arm before there was any bloodshed. "Lets get out of here guys!" David yelled. Mickey and Erin rushed over to David and Sam.

"C'mon Christina!" Danny cried. "We got to see if Samantha's ok!" Danny watched as Blake started to drag the enraged Mianna out of the terminal. "Oh man! Catfight! I'm so going to see if they throw down outside!" Victoria said. Her and Joey laughed and walked out of the terminal.

"Wow, I'm placing bets on the Asian!" Natalie said. "Chris lets go see if they got at it again!" she grabbed him by the wrist and they walked away. "Christina we have to go! Samantha looked like she was going to kill Mianna!" Danny said. Just then, the T.V. in the back of the terminal exploded, just like it had moments ago. Christina's eyes grew wide.

"Everyone! You can't go on the train! You can't! It's going to crash! It's going to derail and kill everyone! I saw it! I saw it all happen!" Christina screamed. "Tina. Everyone is staring! Lets go!" Danny said. He pulled out his cell phone, and dialed David's number.

"Sam relax!" yelled Mickey. She was squirming out of David's arms. "Let me go! I'm going to kill that little snob!" She yelled. Mainna and Blake had just walked out of the terminal. Suddenly, David's cell phone rang.

"Erin, grab my cell its in my back pocket." David said. Erin reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. She flipped it open. "Dave, Tina is scaring me, come in and help me get her out of here!" said Danny's voice. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Dan, its Erin. What's going on?" Erin said into the phone. She could hear Christina yelling in the background.

"Tina stop! People are getting mad!" Danny said on the other line. "God, Erin, send someone in here to get Christina out! I'm holding her arm and stuff but I'm not strong enough to get her out!" "David's trying to keep Sam from killing Mianna, and I don't think me and Mickey can get his muscular butt out of there! What do you want me to do?" Erin said.

"I'll go get her!" Said Victoria, who just appeared in the entrance of the doorway. "I can hear her yelling from out here!" she said. She made a u-turn and jogged back into the terminal, Joey right behind him. Christina gasped. The monorail was coming into the terminal. "No! Nobody get on that train! It's going to derail and crash into The Reaper! Please, just listen!" she screamed. The train roared up to the platform, causing a wind amongst the crowd. A paper fluttered up into the air and landed in front of Christina. Before she even looked down at it, she knew what it said.

It was the same flyer for the band The Fallen Angels that Christina had saw in her dream, or premonition or whatever it was. The train came to a halt, and the doors whooshed opened. "No!" Christina lunged towards the train, but someone grabbed her shoulder. Somebody strong pulled her back. She tried to pull away but another set of hands wrapped around her waist.

"Chill! Chill!" it was Joey. He had his arms around her waist, and she realized Victoria had him by the arm. The two of them started to pull her back. "No! I have to stop this thing! No let me go!" She yelled. People were beginning to board the train. "No! You're all dead! All of you don't get on! Don't!!"

But it was too late. The crowd had boarded the train, and Christina was dragged out of the terminal. "Careful! You're hurting her!" Danny yelled. Right before she was dragged out into the cloudy summer sky, an announcement came over the PA, alerting everyone that the ride The Big 180 was closing due to high winds...

"What's taking them so long?" Mickey yelled. "Let me go I swear David! She deserves it!" Samantha cried. Mianna and Blake were standing feet away from them; Blake still had Mianna by the arm. Erin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, who would think that we're starting our first semester of college in a week?" she scoffed. There was a roar as the monorail screamed out of the station and out onto the tracks above the park.

Suddenly, Victoria and Joey burst out of the terminal, Christina tightly in their grasp. "Let me go I'm not crazy!" She screamed. "Let her go now! She's out of the terminal so, let her go!" Danny yelled.

"She's got to calm down first!" Joey yelled. Christina wriggled violently, and made Joey loose his balance. He stumbled back and backed into Blake. The collision made Blake loosen his grip on Mainna, and she escaped. She ran over to Sam just as she managed to break free from David's grip. Mianna raised her hand and swatted at Sam, but she dodged it and gave Mianna well deserved slap in the face. Blake and David rushed forward and grabbed their girlfriends, dragging them away from each other.

"God what's wrong with everyone today?" Mickey said. "Sam's acting like Mike Tyson and Christina's having spas attacks! Is there like, something in the water?" "I'm fine!! But I saw the train crash I saw the whole thing!" Christina said. "You need to relax!" David said, struggling to keep Sam under control. "I don't need to relax! Why won't anyone listen to me?" she shouted.

Suddenly, there was a loud sound boom. Everyone looked up and saw the monorail fly out of a tunnel in the distance. Its whole left side was torn open. There were screams as the train tipped over, and flew down the track. Suddenly, the train came to a turn, and slammed into the wall of the track. It jumped over the wall and flew off the track. The two cars flipped in the air and landed on top of The Reaper, making the whole roof cave in. There were screams as flames and smoke bellowed out from the ride.

Christina felt Joey and Victoria let her go. They backed away slowly. Samantha cried out and buried her face in David's chest. Mianna did the same to David. "No way..."Erin whispered. All eyes were on Christina, as a tear slithered down her cheek. Danny even backed away, and put his hand over his mouth. His eyes watered as he let out a muffled cry.

Christina fell to her knees. She had tried to warn them... She tried to be everyone's savior. But now, all of those innocent people were dead... and all eyes were on her...


End file.
